MoonLight: Disaster Season 2
by River of Souls
Summary: This is my version of what I think could have happened. Set around The List and beth trying to change Mick's mind on about being a vampire. Rating might change.
1. It Begins

**Title: MoonLight: Disaster (Season 2)  
**

**Credits: Moonlight goes to w/e tv company that does...  
**

**Comments: Alright this is going to be about what I think would have happened with 2nd season. Any ideas you think that should be added, please comment. Sorry its short, but its a teaser.  
**

* * *

Benjamin Talbot spent the whole night going through the list. Each person had some sort of connection here in town, either they used to live here, are still living here or that they died here. Some names he recognized easily, some were just to unreal. One name that struck with him, was Mick St. John. He hated his guts with a passion. Since he was growing quite fond of Beth, but with Mick in the way. there wasn't much he could do about that. Another, he noticed was Josef Kostan. Just about everyone knew he was one of the big time people here in Los Angles.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that every single person on this list, had one thing in common. He sighed, and placed the list in a cabinet underneath his desk and locked it. He couldn't do much with this list for now, and who ever gave it to him would, hopefully, come out in the open sometime soon. He checked the clock to notice that it was four in the morning, and he might as well head home and get some sleep.

Mick was happy to have cleared up with Beth for the time being. He knew he would have to decide on either keeping her human and watch over her till she died or turn her. Beth told him, she would wait for his choice, but she won't wait to long for an answer. Its either that, or lose her completely and he didn't think he would be able to stand it. He drove home around 3 in the morning, Beth wouldn't let him leave. They kept on kissing on her couch, and if they had kept at it something more might have happened. He was still afraid on what might just happen between them. He sighed, and smiled to himself. He would just wait to see what would happen. Once he got back to his home, he opened his door to see Josef already standing there, drinking blood. Even he couldn't spoil his evening. He ignored him and went to the refrigerator and got out some of his blood and poured it into a glass.

"Well aren't you rude" Mick could sense his friend behind him. He sighed and had placed the pitcher back into the refrigerator.

"What do you want Josef?" Mick said, almost growling.

"Wow, you must have had a good night. Did you finally sleep with Beth, mm?" Josef asked, smiling.

"You know we can't sleep with humans" Mick said, turning vampire for a split second.

"You know what I mean. But anyways back to the subject, have you heard of a guy named Talbot?" Josef asked, taking a sip of the cup he had.

"Yes, Beth works for him now," Josef then turned vampire and started growling, he had also broke the glass in the mean time "What?"

"He has the list Mick, the list of every vampire in the city" Josef said, I then set down my glass afraid I might just brake my glass. Josef turned back to normal and licked up the blood off his hands, and took the glass pieces and threw them away.

"So what are we going to do?" Mick finally asked.

"Well I'm not sure. I'm having a meeting at my place tomorrow night, midnight," Josef said, Mick nodded "Well I will see you later then" and Josef walked out the door. Mick stood, couldn't believe what he heard. He sighed and decided right now isn't a good time to think about it, and went to his freezer to get some well needed sleep.


	2. Meeting

**Title: Moonlight: Disaster: Season 2**

**Credits: CBS and Warner Bros.  
**

**Comments: Well, it seems both my Moonlight and Harry Potter stories I've added gotten popular. Well, here's the next chapter. Anyways, I found out the spoilers on Moonlight. So I will also be using those as well as we move into the story.  
**

**Beta Reader: ****Tishannia**

* * *

Mick woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He slowly got himself out of his freezer, and pulled on some pants. He didn't expect to find Talbot from the ADA office at the door. He checked to see if any blood was hanging around, but there was none. He let out a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" Mick asked him.

"I see you just woke up, but can I come in? This'll be a lot easier." He said. Mick nodded and let him inside. Talbot opened his brief case he had in his hand at the table and took out a few papers. Mick stared wide eyed. He knew what it was.

"Would you mind looking at this? Maybe you can figure out what it means." Talbot said, handing the papers to Mick. He scanned through them; some of them were ridiculous, but a lot of them he recognized as vampires in Los Angles. He put the list down, hoping he could at least try to remember some of the names that were on the list.

"I'm sorry I can't be any help. I know some of thesepeople in town, but some are just ... I don't know, crazy." Mick said, trying to calm his voice, unless he raised suspicion.

"My thoughts exactly. Any ideas as to what connects all thisto you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"I see. Well, thank you for your time." He said, turning away. Talbot brushed past Mick's coat, dropping something in the pocket and walked out the door. Mick took out a bloodbag and poured some of the red liquid into a glass. Another knock at the door. He sniffed the air and smiled. He opened the door to find Beth.

"Come on in." He invited, smiling.

"Well, you seem cheerful." She observed, walking inside as he closed the door behind her.

"Nearly. Your boss came here, showing me a new found list of vampires all around the city." He said, taking a sip.

"What?! How did he get that?" She asked him, looking nervous.

"No idea. The vampires are having a meeting tonight to discuss the problem." Just as he said that, his phone started ringing. He answered it, told the person who was on the phonewhat he had seen and that yes, he remembered most of the names. He agreed to what was said and hung up the phone.

"You are to come with me tonight. Josef says that you're more a part of our world than any other human before and you could be of help to us. Especially since they might just kill you too." He said, putting his cup down and putting his face in his hands.

"What do you mean, kill me too?" She asked him, rubbing his back.

"You'll hear it from Josef tonight." He said to her, turning around and hugging her tightly. "I don't know what I'd doif I lost you Beth." He mumbled.

"You won't lose me. I promise you."

That evening, Josef's mansion was filled with vampires. Each one thought Beth was one of Josef's freshies. Mick had to keep telling them she was no ones property and definitely not theirs. They must have smelled Mick all over Beth though, despire their words; it was probably the only reason why she wasn't touched the whole evening. They all met in Josef's lounge. Some vampires Beth recognized, including three of the The Cleaners, Guillermo, and even Logan.

"Alright, I expect you all know why you are here. Not everyone is here, of course. Some I'm not even sure to say are dead or alive, others are just hard to get in contact with." Josef said, looking at everyone as he spoke. "It seems that there is a list out containing the names of every single vampire in Los Angles and the list came from a group called The Legion." A few gasps and confused looks went around the room.

"Very few have heard of them, but they are human. They kill vampires when their bloodline gets too big for their liking. They sometimes get other vampires to join them, but usually they die after the Legion is done with what they need." A lot of people looked shocked and scared, some were rolling their eyes...

"I know this may not seem that much of a threat because they're human, but that would be your first mistake." He was about to continue, but a woman with long red hair in a normal black dress came along and stood next Josef. He seemed to get quite nervous standing next to her.

"My name is Elizabeth Bathory. I am this man's sire, and yes, everything he says is quite true. I have seen several vampires get killed by this Legion, and I'm afraid if we don't stop them soon it would be the end of all of us and anyone we care about deeply. Including any humans that we live with." She added, sending Beth a quick glance before continuing. "We have no choice but to kill anyone of the Legion. Is that clear to you all?"Most nodded.

"Why should we listen to you?" One of the cleaners asked.

"My sire happens to be Vladimir Tepes, many of you I am sure has heard of him." Several faces, if not all, held recognition. "Anyways, if any of you have any information about the Legion, please do contact Josef. I do know you all have his number." They all nodded.

"Well, that's settled then. I advise you to keep your guard up over anything and everything." Josef said. "You all may go." All of them started to chat along with each other as they filed out of Josef's mansion. All but Elizabeth, Beth, and Mick.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Beth," Elizabeth said, holding out her hand. Beth didn't take it. Elizabeth acted like it was nothing. "Oh, and Mick, I would mark her, or some other vampire might take her without you knowing it." Mick stiffened at that and let out a small growl.

"Enough Mick. I wanted you two to stay behind so we could talk to you. Not start a fight." Josef said, glaring at Mick.

"You want me to figure out what's been happening, correct?" Mick asked.

"Correct, and Beth; is there any way you can get a copy of that list from your boss?" Josef asked her.

"I can try. It won't be easy. If I have to, I'll ask Mick to help me break in." She said.

"Well, that settles it, you two may go. Josef and I have a lot of catching up to do." Elizabeth said, and Mick grabbed Beth's arm and dragged her off before she asked anymore questions.

The car ride back to his place was quiet -- too quiet. Once they got inside, Mick sat down and placed his face in his hands, and sighed rather loudly.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked him, taking a seat in front of him.

"She's right, I'm going have to mark you... I may not like it, but being a vampire, there're just some things I can't turn away from." He said, placing his hands underneath his chin.

"Well... What do you have to do?" Beth asked, with a little worry in her voice. But right as she said it, Mick used his vampire speed to get behind her, and got so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck. She then knew what he had to do.

"Beth I..."

"Just do it Mick, please." She assured him. She'd always wanted him to bite her, ever since she walked in on him biting one of Josef's freshies. She felt his teeth piercing her skin, but she didn't feel the pain you got from something like a needle. It was pleasurable and she couldn't help herself but moan a bit. Once she did though, he let her go and licked at the rest of the blood.

"I wasn't expecting that." He stated, getting up to get some more blood from his refrigerator.

"Sorry." She said, looking down at the floor, turning a bit red. He placed his cup of blood down on the table. He then walked over to Beth, lifted her chin up and kissed her. She could taste her own blood still in his mouth. It felt just right having that taste there; she wasn't at all bothered. Mick let her go, but still was pretty close to her face.

"You are not at all afraid?" He whispered.

"Of you, no. Other vampires... Maybe." She said. He nodded, understanding. He got up and grabbed his cup of blood and took a sip of it. One he was finished with it, he placed the cup in the sink.

"You should stay here tonight. Wait...I think you should movie in." He said, not turning around, to wash the blood out of his cup with water.

"Isn't that a little early?" She asked him.

"I know, but with The Legion around, I'm afraid they might go after you. But if you don't want to stay here, then I'll ask one of Josef's men to watch you. But at least stay here tonight."

"Alright fine, I'll stay here tonight and make my choice in the morning, okay?" She asked. He only nodded. He headed upstairs and grabbed a blanket and a pillow and came back to place it on the couch.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." He said, kissing her forehead before he headed upstairs to his freezer. She took off her coat and shoes and laid down on the couch. Within moments, she had passed out. Unknown to her, far away off from Mick's apartment, men in black robes with hoodscovering there faceshad made their next move, killing another.

That very person happened to be livingright next door to Beth's own apartment.


	3. Blood?

**Title: Moonlight: Disaster (Season 2)**

**Credits: Moonlight goes to w/e TV company that does...**

**Comments: I SO MISS THIS SHOW... now only thing good on TV is Supernatural and Heroes, but I have that new show, Pulse I think, should be interesting. Or even True Blood, but I have to find a way to watch it. Hopefully I can find it online.**

**Beta Reader: Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows (THANK YOU!) And If my old beta read is reading this, she can still help with my Harry Potter fan fiction since I have yet to find a new one for that, in the mean time I'll be updating this story.**

* * *

The next morning, Mick had taken Beth to get things settled; she had decided that she would stay with Mick for the time being. She would hate to have people she didn't know around her 24/7. But once they got to the apartment, it was very difficult to get inside with all the police. It seems someone had died. No one would tell her what was going on until she saw the body. It was the body of her old co-worker, Steven Balfour, who happened to live right next door to her.

"Oh my God…" She whispered.

"Shit, not him too." Mick said, under his breath, "Who else is going to die from this list?" He asked rhetorically, still whispering.

"He was on the list, too?! Meaning... He's also a vampire?!"

"Shhh!" He whispered.

"Well Beth, it's interesting to see you here. I was just about to call you." A voice said from the apartment. It was Talbot.

"That's because I live right next door." Beth said, angrily towards him.

"That's too bad; I really needed your help with this." Talbot lamented, "Well, I'd like you to come in later today, I need you to do some paperwork for me. I have this list of people I need to talk to and I'll need your help with it."

"Sure, I'll get right on it." She said to him as she turned away go to her apartment, with Mick right behind her.

"Well I know now, I can't move anything." She stated.

"Get what you need for the next couple of weeks and we'll pack up the rest later." He said to her, she nodded and went to her room. He took out his phone and dialed the one number he needed talk to.

"Steven Balfour1 is dead." Mick said into the phone, "Yes, I'm in her apartment." He answered, "Okay, I'll remind her." Then he hung up the phone. A few minutes had past and Beth was finally ready to leave. Her bag was pretty big.

"Do you really need all that?" He asked.

"A: I'm human. B: I'm a girl, do you need any more reason than that?" she asked, amused. He sighed to himself.

"I think it's a good time to try and get the list." He said, getting back to more important matters. She nodded in agreement. She took her suitcase and they both headed back to the car.

While Mick had waited in the car, Beth had gone in to find the list. For his amusement, he watched several people walk in and out of the building. Each one different from the last. He even started laughing when some naked guy tried going inside because he thought he was invisible. He could have sworn that was from some movie or TV show, but couldn't quite place it. He shrugged it off and went back to watching. By then, Beth had finally shown up.

"Sorry it took forever, I had to make sure nobody saw me. I replaced it with the fake list you gave me but… I don't know if he's going to fall for it." She said, handing the list to Mick.

"Well it'll at least buy us some time. Go back to work and I'll pick you up tonight. If you have any problems, call me." He said, giving her a look she couldn't refuse, she nodded to him and went back inside. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the one place the list needed to be; in Josef's hands.

"I don't care if she's killing people. If she wants a freshie, get her one!" Josef yelled at one of his employees.

The man jumped at Josef's tone, then scampered off to do as he was told. Josef's sire was making a mess of things and she was scaring the humans, especially his freshies who had heard the stories of Elizabeth Bathory. Mick sat patiently on a big leather chair, waiting for Josef to calm down.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here, Mick?" He said, angrily, pacing back and forth in his living room.

"I have the list." Mick said simply, taking out the list from his inside coat pocket and handed it to Josef. Josef went through the pages and stopped midway and stared widely at it.

"Did you take a look at this?" Josef asked. He seriously looked like he was about to have a coronary, or he would if it were possible for a vampire to have one.2

"Only briefly, why?" Mick said, he stood up and peered behind his friends shoulder. He saw Lola's name and it wasn't crossed off.

"I thought you killed her Mick?" Josef asked, glaring at him.

"Well, I did try and kill my ex-wife and you know how well that worked out. I think the older a vamp becomes, the harder it is to kill them." Mick stated.

"I don't know about that, but it's an interesting theory." Josef said, disinterested, "You think she has anything to do with what happened?" Josef asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Coraline had anything to do with this."

"Ask the other vampires, see if they seen Lola or even Coraline and her family anywhere at all." Mick nodded and took off.

Mick had gotten outside and had checked the time. It was already eight. He took out his phone to see if Beth was ready to leave, he got no answer. He shrugged it off and headed home, he was getting kind of hungry.

Beth however, had left her phone on silent in her purse, so she was unaware Mick was trying to call her. She was busy helping Talbot with paperwork. He hadn't even noticed the fact that the list was even switched at all. He worked silently on his case and didn't say a word to her. She didn't think much of it until his cell phone started ringing. He answered it, stared wide eye at his desk, then packed his stuff and headed out the door. He stopped at the door and turned towards Beth.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." He said hastily. She nodded, and he walked out the door. She went back to work, secretly wondering just what was going on. He seemed nervous and anxious to her.

Talbot got in his car and put his brief case on the seat next to him. "Okay, I'm in my car." He said to whoever was on the other line.

"Good," the voice said, "Now listen carefully. Your co-worker, Beth Turner, switched out the list we sent you. I'm sure you've already noticed. But, no matter. There is another copy under your seat, with a few extras added to the list. I know you must want answers. Follow the map attached to the list. You'll find what you are looking for." Then the line went dead. He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket; he took out the list and went through it again.

This time however, Beth Turner and he were added to the list. Just what was going on? He took out the map and drove out of the parking lot and onto the deserted street.

Beth watched Talbot drive off in a big hurry. She didn't know what to think, but it was about the list, she was sure of it. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door but was stopped by someone she never expected to find alive. It was Lola. Beth hid her phone behind her back and called Mick.

"Hello Beth, it is so nice to see you again. I see Mick has yet to turn you. How unfortunate." Lola mocked, showing her vampire fangs. "Why don't you be a good little human and hand me the phone. I promise I won't hurt you." She taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you." Beth said, slowing backing away. With speed only a vampire could possess, Lola grabbed Beth and pushed her into the wall. She took out a needle and plunged it into Beth's arm and taking her blood. Beth barely had time to register what Lola had done.

"Let her go Lola!" Mick growled from the doorway, barring his fangs.

"No matter, I have what I need." She then jumped out of the window. Mick ran to the window, but no one was there. He turned to Beth.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I thought I was going to die." She whispered against his shoulder, nearly in tears.

"Shhh, its fine. You're safe." She pulled away slightly from him and then she lightly touched her lips to his, but pulled back.

"Sorry." She said, not looking at him. He held her face in his hands and kissed her. He poured in everything he felt about her and more, in just one kiss.

"I'm not going to lose you, not ever. You hear me?" He said to her. She nodded and smiled.

"I love you Mick." Beth confessed. He was startled, but leaned in for another all the same.

"I love you too Beth." He replied lovingly, then kissed her again.


	4. Danger

Title: Moonlight: Disaster (Season 2)

Credits: Moonlight goes to w/e TV company that does...

Comments: Wow. I knew it was a good idea to start a fanfiction shortly after the series ended. I've only found one really good one that someone wrote then there own option on second season. Most of it I was thinking of using it in my fanfiction before I read it, but I am changing it a bit so I'm not copying from their ideas. Hopefully it works out. Also, I know officially have a job and I won't be able to write as much, but my plan is to be able to post a chapter once a week.

First off however, I do like the readers' opinions. So what should it be? Should Mick change to a human again or should Beth change to a vampire?

Beta Reader: Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrow, thanks a lot for fixing it up, and yes you are correct about Sarah. I hate to see Josef so lonely..

Mick and Josef went through every name on the list; most of them were hard to find because they had changed their names, others couldn't be traced at all. With the Cleaners' help they were able to figure out who was already dead from the list. It wasn't a great number, but enough to upset them all. Beth, however, was annoyed she was now locked up inside Josef's mansion. The only time she was allowed to leave was for work, and even then she had bodyguards watching over her. Thankfully, they stayed out of sight, which suit her just fine. She'd rather not have two idiots following her around all day. It would get Ben Talbot suspicious; He was acting weird enough the last few days. Beth tried to get close him as much as possible, but he kept on pushing her away, like he was afraid of something. She had assumed The Legion has something to do with it.

And what was the importance of her blood? She knew it was a very rare blood type, it might taste better to vampires, but why not just take it all? Mick consulted with other vampires about everything that had been happening, but they couldn't tell him anything about Lola, or even Coraline and her family. He did however find out that Coraline's other brothers, besides Lance, were in hiding and probably wouldn't ever see them anytime to soon. Beth saw how much it was frustrating Mick to have herself in the middle of it all; He hated it. The worst of it all was that Josef wouldn't allow him to get blood from the morgue; he had to use Josef's freshies.

Mick fed fresh from the vein only twice and he was growing weaker every day from the thirst. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed to ignore the gnawing hunger. Finally, Beth couldn't take it. She went up to him, a week after he had his last meal, and raised her wrist to Mick's mouth. He was so hungry he didn't even try to tell her it was dangerous. He drank so much that she had collapsed to the floor.

"Why did you do that Beth?" Mick asked, giving her a stern glare, "I could have killed you!" He told her, self-hatred creeping into his voice. He helped her to sit up, letting her lean on him for support.

"Cause you probably would have attacked someone and killed them. I know you can't kill me, you're too much in love with me." She said, smiling weakly.

"That's a good thing." He stated. "Hey Simone?" He called out, no answer.

"No one has seen her for the last few days; I've tried her cell phone, no answer." Josef said right behind Mick, startling Beth, but she was too worn out for her body to react.

"Do you know where she went?" Mick asked, picking up Beth and placing her on a couch.

"Just that she had some family issues she needed to take care of, but she should have been back already." Josef said looking more worn out then Beth was. Then Mick's phone started to ring, he picked it up to find it was the read head cleaner, Bridget. The conversation was short, but to the point.

"It seems the Legion is not just killing vampires, but humans as well." Bridget said.

"Meaning what exactly?" Mick asked.

"Josef's freshie is dead. I'm sorry." Mick then hung up on her.

"Simone is... dead?" Josef suddenly collapsed to the floor as Beth groaned, lifting herself up to the couch. Mick couldn't figure out who to help, his head went back forth, from one to the other.

"Help Beth, she needs it more then me."

Mick sighed and helped Josef to his feet and dragged him to the table next the couch. Mick went over to Beth to see if she was awake, it seemed she had passed out right on the couch. He picked her up and headed to an extra bedroom, then tucked her into bed. He headed out the door, but turned back. He felt so bad for what he had done to her; he only wished he could join her on the bed.

Mick silently closed the door, not even noticing that Beth had already opened her eyes. Beth sat up silently, only a bit dizzy. She stared into her lap; she knew everything that had happened, including her friend's death. Beth hated seeing her friend die, and she couldn't let another one do the same.

Mick found Josef feeding on one of his freshies, he sat across from him, and waited for him to finish. Once he was done, he had sent the woman away.

"So what now?" Mick asked. Mick could immediately feel the anger rolling off of Josef as he saw his friend's face pale, fangs elongate and his eyes flash silver.

"I want to find her killer, Mick, and bring those bastards to justice." Josef hissed, just barely holding back a growl. Mick took out his phone, dialed a number.

"Can you come by Josef's place?" Mick asked, he listened for a few seconds then hung up.

"She's coming by to tell us what she knows." He said. Josef nodded in response.

"I just hope she knows something, anything... I really do." Josef said. Soon, Bridget arrived and Josef's security guard led her into the living room.

"I'm not sure I can help much." Bridget admitted, as she sat down on the couch across from Josef, Mick on the other hand was standing up just behind him.

"Tell us anything." Mick said.

"Well, the body wasn't just drained dry, but it was bruised, badly too. It also seems that once we moved the body a piece of paper fell out of it." She said handing Josef the paper. He opened the folds of the paper to find three words.

"Humans are next." Mick looked behind him and stared wide at it.

"Thanks, I appreciate you giving us this. Have you looked to see if there were any fingers prints on it?" Mick asked her.

"Yes, I did. It turned out to be Lola's." She said, "That's all we've gathered so far." Mick nodded.

"That will be all, then. You may leave." Josef dismissed. She nodded, said her goodbyes, and left.

"What now Mick?" Josef asked.

"I don't know, but she's either getting sloppy, or she wanted us to know it was her." Mick surmised, "If her body was drained, her murderer is a vampire." He added. "It looks like vamps are going to need to keep a close watch on our freshies, make sure they stay safe." He stated, sitting down where Bridget was.

"Including Beth." Josef pointed out, "And Sarah... I need to double her security." He added mostly to himself. Mick nodded in agreement.

"We'd better get some sleep; I don't think any of us have had any sleep for the last few hours." Mick said, going towards the door.

"You go ahead; I need to finish some paper work. I'll hit the ice box after I'm finished…" Josef said, giving Mick his trademark boyish grin. Mick closed the door behind him and went to one of the guest rooms nearest Beth's. Mick stripped his clothes off then climbed into the freezer, shutting the lid once inside.

With Beth having a sick day, Ben Talbot did all her work alone, secretly hoping she'd go into hiding for good. He now knew the true existence of vampires, but couldn't quite grasp this fact. Even if they showed him a staked vampire, he would have difficulty believing. However, he hated to see Beth pulled into all this.

'What was her name again,'

he thought, 'that's right, Coraline DuVall.' She was one of the oldest vampires and sire to Mick St. John. Well, as far as The Legion acknowledged, ex-sire, since if he didn't get turned back by a different vampire, he wouldn't even be on the list.


	5. IM SORRY!

I'm sorry to say my new laptop is now broken. I won't be getting a new one for some time. I will start posting again once I get it all settled. I'm srroy for the mean time.


End file.
